<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Points by Anatui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811279">Touch Points</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui'>Anatui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Consent, Glowing and Radiance, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Touch-Starved Ichijouji Ken, Touching, Transferring Body Heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke had taken to trailing his hot fingers over every bit of bare skin available the moment they were alone. He tried to be subtle, to be discreet, to not draw attention to his ministrations, but each caress left Ken scalded, skin glowing at every touch point.</p><p>Ken shied away from the contact, not wanting the reminder of their bond, of the way their souls were inexplicably tied together.</p><p>OR</p><p>A soulmates AU where skin-to-skin contact leaves heat marks, and Ken isn't sure this whole touching thing is a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know what happened. This was just supposed to be a soulmate AU and then <i>this</i> happened...</p><p>(I'm working on One Month, I PROMISE!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisuke had taken to trailing his hot fingers over every bit of bare skin available the moment they were alone. He tried to be subtle, to be discreet, to not draw attention to his ministrations, but each caress left Ken scalded, skin glowing at every touch point.</p><p>Ken shied away from the contact, not wanting the reminder of their bond, of the way their souls were inexplicably tied together.</p><p>But it was no surprise that Daisuke relished it, leaned into it, eagerly tried to make Ken enjoy the process.</p><p>The first time Daisuke touched him, fully aware of the meaning and the repercussions, they were watching a movie in Daisuke's bedroom, curled up on the futon on the floor in front of his TV.</p><p>Ken was focused on the movie—a hard sci-fi flick that Daisuke had rented just for him—and not paying any attention to his surroundings. The film was good, something Daisuke never would've chosen to watch on his own, but he'd picked it out just for Ken, just to have something he'd like, and something about that made Ken's chest tighten with pleasure.</p><p>Then, Daisuke leaned close and swept his hair behind his ear, tracing the shell with a tender touch that would've set Ken's skin on fire if they <i>weren't</i> bound together.</p><p>Unfortunately, they were.</p><p>Instead of simply struggling to ignore the intimate touch, Ken also had to ignore the red heat that emanated from the touch point. He could see it in his periphery, and it lit up Daisuke's face, casting a warm glow over his golden skin.</p><p>Daisuke stared at that glow, stared at the way his fingers were alight as well, and beamed, utterly pleased with the results.</p><p>The disappointment only set in once Ken turned to him with a sharp glare and said, "Never do that again," leaving no room for argument.</p><p>Daisuke's happy face dropped immediately.</p><p>Somehow, though, he'd managed to be more discreet after that, occasionally allowing their hands to brush, purposefully ignoring the way their knuckles glowed red hot where they'd touched. But Ken…</p><p>Ken couldn't just ignore it.</p><p>As much as he wanted to, the moment Daisuke pulled back, refrained, Ken ached with the need for his touch. He was desperate for Daisuke to touch him, to send him reeling from his hot skin.</p><p>He pushed this thought aside.</p><p>It was no use getting worked up about something that shouldn't happen. Something that he'd already shunned, something he'd already eradicated as much as he could.</p><p>Well, as much as he could without abandoning Daisuke altogether.</p><p>Because no matter how much he shied away from that touch, he couldn't seem to remove Daisuke from his life. Daisuke would never allow that, and frankly, Ken didn't want to get rid of him, didn't want to lose his best friend.</p><p>He kept spending the night at Daisuke's anyway. Kept inviting Daisuke to spend the night at his.</p><p>The next time Daisuke touched him—<i>really</i> touched him—he was climbing the ladder to his loft bed and missed a rung. His foot slipped, and he would've fallen if Daisuke hadn't been right behind him, catching him and supporting him with a hand on his lower back—a hand that slipped far too easily under the hem of his pajama shirt, touching bare skin.</p><p>He whimpered at the heat radiating from Daisuke's supportive hand and clung to the ladder tighter.</p><p>"Whoa," Daisuke said, voice low and steady despite the power pulsing between them. "You all right?"</p><p>"Fine, fine," Ken barely managed to gasp, and he got his bearings again and bolted up the ladder, away from Daisuke.</p><p>He couldn't see the glowing mark now, but the heat still penetrated him, tickling his spine, weighing down the base of it there, right above the tailbone, weighing him down so it felt like he was suffocating, until slowly the heat faded and the world righted itself.</p><p>Daisuke was beside him on the bed, eyes downcast, arms wrapped around his knees. "I'm sorry. It was an accident."</p><p>Ken's chest ached, and he didn't know why. He said, voice stiff, "It's okay."</p><p>He felt weak and tired, vulnerable. He felt like he'd done something wrong, like that searing heat wouldn't burn him if he let it in.</p><p>Most of all, he felt like he'd done wrong by Daisuke.</p><p>He cleared his throat and crossed the narrow distance to pat Daisuke's very covered shoulder. "It's okay," he said again, and this time, he meant it.</p><p>Daisuke was a lot more careful after that.</p><p>Too careful as far as Ken was concerned.</p><p>The longer Daisuke went without touching him, the longer he went avoiding him, the more Ken craved the contact, craved the physical touch, craved the very heat that scared him.</p><p>Sitting on Daisuke's bedroom floor, watching some random action flick Daisuke had picked out, he craved it so much he ached with need of it. His skin itched, begging to be touched, needing to be warmed by Daisuke's hot hands, desperate for the attention he wouldn't <i>allow</i> himself to want but wanted anyway.</p><p>It didn't help that Daisuke was right there. Sitting right beside him. He was only a few centimeters away, and Ken was high on the closeness, body sweaty and heaving with the need to be close.</p><p>Yet, that distance felt like kilometers, felt like infinity, felt like they could never touch.</p><p>Ken had spurned that affection, rejected him, demanded he not touch him. But how was he supposed to sit and watch a movie with Daisuke so intoxicatingly close?</p><p>"Hey, Ken?"</p><p>A finger tapped his knee, safe from physical touch by the slacks he wore.</p><p>He shifted slightly to meet Daisuke's curious eyes. "Yes?" His voice sounded hoarse, breathless.</p><p>"What's going on?" Daisuke asked, concern slipping into the words, etched into his eyes. "You're all flushed. Should I grab you a drink?" He didn't wait for a response before pushing up—</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>Ken gripped his wrist, holding him back, and the heat burned under his hand, his fingertips glowing with red light.</p><p>It was the heat, the fire he craved, and a soft whimper escaped his lips at the feeling.</p><p>Daisuke pulled back his arm immediately, tearing from his grip. "Sorry, sorry!" The glow of Ken's handprint on his wrist lit up the dark room better than the television did.</p><p>Panting, eyes glazed over, Ken could only stare at him for a moment before he finally managed to find his voice. "Why are you sorry?" he asked in a hushed voice, the words trembling. "<i>I</i> touched <i>you</i>."</p><p>His eyes fell to his palm, where the red glow, the warmth of Daisuke's skin was starting to fade, and all he knew was he didn't want it to go away.</p><p>"Yeah, but…" Daisuke tried, but the words failed him as the glow disappeared.</p><p>"I touched you," Ken said again, quieter this time, and hesitant, he stretched out his arm again and stroked a line down Daisuke's forearm, sending the room into a warm red light once more. "I <i>wanted</i> to touch you."</p><p>Daisuke stared at him for a long while, mouth agape.</p><p>Then, he finally slumped down on the futon again. "Oh."</p><p>Ken leaned against his bent knees, trying to figure out how to salvage the situation. Obviously, this wasn't working, and as much as he'd fought against their bond initially, he couldn't fight it anymore. He couldn't hide how much he wanted that bond, how much he ached for it.</p><p>"Do you…?" Daisuke swallowed. "Uh, do you want to try it?"</p><p>He shifted to look at his best friend and inclined his head.</p><p>Confirmation.</p><p>Daisuke licked his lips and swiveled to face him. "So, uh…<i>how</i>?"</p><p>He took a deep, steadying breath before turning to Daisuke completely. His body was still trembling, but he took his best friend by the wrists and guided him to sit in the middle of the futon, legs crossed. Ken sat down immediately in front of him and threaded their hands together.</p><p>The searing heat passed between them, and even though Ken's eyes fluttered shut, he could still see the red glow through his lids.</p><p>The heat didn't bother him so much anymore. Instead, he latched onto it, dove in head first and drank deep of Daisuke's warmth. He needed it the way he suspected you were supposed to need your soulmate, the way everyone else felt about theirs. Was this how Daisuke felt about him?</p><p>He was panting when he opened his eyes, leaning close, practically in Daisuke's lap.</p><p>In the red glow, Daisuke stared back at him, eyes blown wide.</p><p>Holding hands was nice, a contact he'd needed, but it didn't make his cravings go away, didn't satisfy him the way he knew he needed to be satisfied. His entire body was aching with the need to be touched, to feel the burn of Daisuke's sunlight, and he took a quivering breath before crawling onto his lap and laying his hands on his cheeks.</p><p>Ken's eyes fell shut again, melting at the contact, overwhelmed by everything Daisuke, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>He didn't think it would ever be enough.</p><p>He pushed forward, pressing chest to chest, leaning his head in the crook of Daisuke's neck, cheek to bare skin, and wrapped his arms around him. Daisuke held him tight, swallowing him in his embrace, and Ken relished every touch point. They were on fire, and he would happily burn to ashes before letting go.</p><p>Somehow, he still needed more.</p><p>His fingers dug at Daisuke's T-shirt, and he leaned back just enough to tear it off, to put every plane and curve of that golden torso on display. He wanted to touch all of him, to <i>feel</i> all of him.</p><p>Daisuke understood immediately, and he met Ken's eyes before his fingers began to undo the pajama top he was wearing, pulling the buttons loose one by one. He pushed it down his shoulders when the buttons were free, and Ken shook it off his arms.</p><p>Then, they really were chest to chest, drawing a long moan from Ken's mouth.</p><p>The next thing he knew, Daisuke's lips were on his.</p><p>Or his were on Daisuke's.</p><p>He couldn't tell who made the first move, or if anyone did. He didn't need to know anyway because all that mattered was Daisuke's lips and Daisuke's tongue and the way Daisuke's hands traced over every his every pore, trailing over his spine, counting his ribs, massaging his shoulders, dipping below the hem of his slacks and underwear to squeeze his ass.</p><p>Ken was putty in his hands, moaning into his mouth, clinging to him to keep from falling to pieces, to keep from shattering.</p><p>When Daisuke broke the kiss, affectionate brown eyes dilated, Ken stared at the way his lips positively glowed from their touch point, and with a soft smile, Daisuke pressed his palm to Ken's heart, letting the fire of his love warm Ken from the inside out.</p><p>And all Ken could think, sitting there in Daisuke's lap, boneless and satisfied for the first time in <i>years</i>, was how he never wanted to be separated, never wanted to lose that glow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>